Alaskan Nights
by MysticalTwilightQueen59
Summary: Emmie McCarty, just your average small town mountain girl comes from a large family, and has never lived anywhere but Gatlinburg, but when her husband gets reassigned to Alaska, she sees new adventure, and perhaps family that she never knew she had, that she thought to be deceased, a family legend.


"Hey, Emmie." I heard my mom's voice as she came up to my room.

"Mom! I'm in the shower!"

"I know." She said. "Listen." She sighed. "What do you know of Reilly's home life?" I let the water run down my head before pushing the water out of my face.

"Um. I know it's probably not the best, he doesn't really like to talk about it. That's why he did so many after school activities in high school and had a job to avoid going home." I said. "Why?"

"So you have no idea he was being abused?"

"Wait, what!?" I stuck my head from the shower, looking at my mom.

"You didn't know? He just showed up about 10 minutes ago. Apparently his grandfather beat him up. Your father and I have decided to let him stay in the guest room while he decides what to do." She said. "We won't let him go back to that place."

I sighed and turned off the water. "I'm not surprised that he didn't tell me." I shook my head. "He wouldn't want anyone thinking less of him or making a huge fuss over him."

Reilly was my boyfriend of three years, he graduated high school last May and I would graduate later this year. Our fathers had been friends until Reilly's dad died overseas when he was 11, shortly after 9/11, my dad had promised him that he would look in on Reilly and his mother when he could.

Dad then became a positive male figure in his life, taking him hunting and fishing and supporting him at his sports functions and so forth. Reilly's mom died in a car accident when he was 16 and after which, his grandfather was given custody of him.

Mom handed me a towel when I reached out my hand for it, and she stepped into my bedroom while I got dressed. "You might want to talk to him. I think he needs you right now."

I followed mom down the stairs where my loft bedroom was (I was the only girl of eight children, so I was given my own bedroom and bathroom in the loft). My two huskies, Miska and Loki followed me down. "Hey Akira." I greeted Reilly's husky when I saw her as she wagged her tail and approached me. I petted her for a second before looking up at my dad, whom was still in his uniform, he used to be stationed at Fort Benning, but he now worked as a recruiter in Knoxville.

"He's on the porch."

I nodded and walked out, finding Reilly on the porch swing. "Hey." I murmured, taking a seat next to him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Reilly sighed and was silent for a few moments, before slightly pulling up his shirt, where I could see black and blue bruises as well as some scars. "I didn't want you to think any less of me or look down on me."

"Oh, Reilly." I put a hand on his face to get him to look at me. "I would never think less of you. And it doesn't change how I feel about you."

He nodded slightly and kissed me before putting an arm around me. I lightly rested my head on his shoulder. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked him.

"I've been thinking about joining the Air Force, actually." He said. I knew that his dad had been in the Air Force since he had been old enough to be, so it didn't really surprise me all that much.

"You'll have to cut that hair." I teased him slightly, running a hand through it. His hair had always been wild and messy, like it was too unmanageable for him to tame. So that would be a change for sure.

He chuckled a bit."It would be for a couple more months." He murmured. "At least until I'm not so sore."

"You should really go to the ER about that." I told him. "Make sure that nothing is broken." I saw the look on his face, and I almost rolled my eyes. Ever so stubborn, that man.

"Please?" I pleaded with him.

He sighed. "Oh, alright.'

I got up before going back through the house. "I'm taking Reilly to the emergency room before he changes his mind. I mean, I don't have school tomorrow." I started to go and get my keys.

Mom nodded. "Emmie, here." Dad tossed me the keys to his jeep."Take mine."

"Okay." I shrugged, before heading out the door, Reilly following me. We got into my dad's jeep and I drove to the LeConte Medical center's ER, which was about a 25 minute drive from the house. I found a parking spot and parked before getting out and locking the doors once Reilly was out. He took m hand as we walked across the parking lot to the doors of the ER. He checked in before we went to wait for his name to be called.

Once he was called back, he stood and offered a hand to me. He led me behind him as the nurse led him to an examination room. He answered her questions and then the doctors questions, before they decided to take him back for x-rays and a CT Scan. He handed over his coat to me before they took him back.

As it turned out, a couple of his ribs were indeed fractured, and he was told that he had to strictly take it easy for 6 weeks.


End file.
